The Nightmare Man
by Ezz
Summary: As soon as Bella closes her eyes she is no longer in control of herself, but the nightmare man is and he wants her for himself.When class mate Edward reaches out to help her will she bring him into her secret world and put his life at risk?
1. Preface

**I had this idea when I was laying in bed last night cause I couldn't sleep I'm probably just going to out a few chapters in this but I don't know if I will keep it or not. You tell me!**

**Preface **

I moved in with my father hoping to escape my past. Running from the before and looking for a good after. I'm lucky enough I was allowed to move; after everything I – my family has been through, I'm surprised they still want me, but that's what family is for.

I feel bad for my mother, having to go through this by herself for almost my whole life. That was reason two, I was moving. To give her a break, even though I knew she was going to be a nervous wreck without me there and not knowing what was going on.

Nothing I'm my life was going right; and I mean nothing! Almost every night I would have this dream about this man. Don't ask me who he is all I know is that he can control me and my dreams. As long as I am a sleep he has full power over me. This man can make me hear things I don't want to hear, fell and see things that no one should have to go through.

Crazy, right? Wrong. I'm not crazy, that's just what everyone assumes. But I can't change their minds. Frankly they don't want to change their mind either, but they can think all they want. They don't know what I go through every night. The pain I endure; they don't understand what he makes me do to myself. No one does…

**So what did you think please tell me cause I need to know if I should continue this or not!! I will have a second chapter up later today so read that also and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! I was surprised at the outcome I got from my one chapter/preface/thing. I wasn't really prepared for people to be interested in it; well here is an attempt at chapter 1! YAY!! **

**Bella's POV:**

I jolted up in my bed screaming. My hands gripping the edge of my mattress. Beads of sweat all over my face; loose hairs clinging to them. My breath came out in short, fast gasps, while tears rushed down my cheeks. Pain shot through my arm, so strong I didn't want to know what he had done this time.

Charlie rushed into my room with a wet towel. In the week that I had been here Charlie had learned what to do if I woke up screaming. It wasn't always the same things that happened. Sometimes I would wakeup with bruises all over my arms, cut's on my legs and on my arms. Once when stuff was really bad I started throwing up, shaking, then passing out. I don't remember that day or any of the days after it, well the first two days.

I held my breath before I started my cleaning process.

I took the towel and wiped off all of the sweat. Then I looked down to my arm where the pain was increasing. That's where the real problem was.

Six - Six of them. Six, straight lines oozing with blood. I took a deep breath trying not to breath through my nose. I started cleaning them off. It stung like someone had set my arm on fire. The water cooled it off a bit at first, and then there was a new pain, in my left hand this time. I looked over to it and there was a two inch gash in it. _'Shit' _I thought. I started to feel dizzy.

"Dad I need another towel and an ace wrap could you get me one?"

"Yea" Charlie ran out of the room. First I wrapped the wet towel around my arm tightening it around my arm tell it cut off my circulation.

Charlie re-entered my room with another towel in one hand and the ace wrap in the other. He placed the Ace Wrap on my bed side table. He handed me the towel, this one was dry and smaller. Perfect for my hand. I wrapped it around my hand as tight as I could. I couldn't smell the blood any more and after a few deep breaths I wasn't dizzy.

I glanced over at the clock. 5:30 am it flashed.

"Bella?" Charlie suddenly asked.

"Yea?" I said I couldn't remember what day today was.

"Do you want to go to school? You don't have to I mean I understand if you don't, but I have to go to work soon and…" he became quiet.

"No dad I'm going to go to school. It's my first day and I need to go."

"I just don't want you to get hurt or anything" he started to sound worried.

"Dad…I won't get hurt; trust me I will be safe" I was surprised at how convincing my voice was. He smiled a bit the said "ok" and walked out of the room.

School started at seven. I had an hour and a half, I thought about going back to bed but I was afraid of what might happen. So instead I got up and walked over to the closet. It seemed to be a gloomy day so I wasn't in the mood to dress up. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a Silver ¾ sleeve shirt. I grabbed my three favorite necklaces. One was a white Sun flower; I had got that from my dad when I was little. Then the second was a moon and star necklace. That my mom had got me for my 15th birthday. The last necklace was a white peace sign. I would wear it almost everywhere. Then I pulled out a white belt and white open toe flats.

I thought I looked pretty good considering what I had just been through. I picked up the cloths I had picked out, and walked over to the bathroom.

I took a long hot shower, hoping it would get rid of the soreness I had in my body. It did help but only a little. When I got out the whole bathroom was filled with steam. I took the towel and dried myself off. I wrapped my hair in the towel once I was dried off. When I straightened back up I saw myself in the un-fogging mirror. There were at least twenty scattered bruises all over my body. So that's why I was so sore, well they would be gone in at least five days.

I changed and threw my wet hair up in a messy pony tail. The smaller pieces of hair framed my face.

I looked at the clock 6:42am. I UN wrapped the towel from on my arm and put some Neosporin on them, the cuts were pretty deep but I had cut off enough circulation that the bleeding stopped. I took the gauze and put one piece on each scratch, then wrapped my arm in the Ace Bandage.

That's good enough for me. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I walked down the stairs stopped in the kitchen and grabbed two, chewy granola bars then headed out the door.

My dad had got me a red truck from a family friend. Billy. That was his name. The car smelled like four different air fresheners, Bar-B-Q sauce, and a little smoke. I rolled down the windows hoping to air it out a little. I jumped as I turned it on. It roared like a lion coming to life. After calming down my frantically beating heart I pulled out of the driveway and started my search for the school.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that read my story and replied!! Like I said I really didn't expect this story to go anywhere it was just an idea!! Well thank you again!!  
**

**So I am making some changes to my plot of the story. Ok it's really only one change, but instead of having the Cullen's be human sorry but I'm turning them back into vampires. I'm sorry to everyone that wanted them to be human, but in a chapter I was thinking about (it will be later in the book) It will probably be easier for the Cullen's to be vampires!**

**Please don't hate me! Again thanks to everyone that read and reviewed!! LOVE YOU ALL!! **

**Enjoy chapter 3! -Ezz**

It took me a good ten minutes to just locate the school and park. There weren't a lot of people there so I parked in a spot closest to what I assumed to be the main building. It was the largest of the four buildings. It was also the building that said "Forks High school home of the Spartans." So I was pretty convinced this was it!

I shut off the engine glad I didn't have to listen to the annoying '_click, click, click' _noise that was coming from it. I opened the door stepped out and started walking to the front door. The wind blew and shivers ran all over my body. Goose bumps all over my arms. That's when I officially hate…ok not hate but deeply dislike Washington weather.

I reached the front door and pushed on it. It didn't budge. I tried again and it didn't move. I pushed one more time. It didn't move at all. I couldn't be that early right? Why. Won't. It. Open? Grr…

"Pull!" I turned around surprised by the sudden voice!

"What?"

"Pull…the door! To open the door you pull it!"

I pulled on the door to open it and like magic it opened! 'Voilà' I said under my breath.

I turned to thank the stranger and I wasn't surprised when I saw a tallish short-ish boy with dirty blond hair and a childish face standing less than five feet away from me!

I stepped back in surprise as he smiled. I could hear my mind screaming 'get away', but to be nice I stayed in place.

"Um…thanks" I really had no idea what to say.

"Your welcome. You must be new. Um Isabella Swan, right?" Ok how did he know my name…? Stalker? No he didn't look like the type.

"Yea?" ha-ha that sounded like a question. Now he really must think I'm a crazy. Hm oh well, never cared never will.

"Oh well welcome to Forks High! This is the main building and over there is building two and.." His words went on and on and on untill I thought out loud;

"Are you like the welcoming commetty or something?" That caught him off guard. He stoped mid sentence.

"Um. No."

"Well then who are you?"

"Oh I'm Mike. Mike Newton" He extended his hand forward. Probably for me to shake it but I really didn't want to. Yet I did, very limply but I did.

"Um Mike, I kind of need to get my schedule" I said inching to the door. "So maybe I will see you later?" I was hoping for a no but instead I got a "yea maybe" I turned around and walked in. It was a lot warmer inside then it was outside. The office was only about half the size of a regular class room. There was a woman standing behind the desk she had moderately red hair and had the big goofy glasses that you see in like high school musical on Mrs. Darvis.

She was humming some sort of song, or two, or I have no idea.

"Um…" I said slowly. She looked up through her glasses at my.

"Oh. Hello there." She sat up a little straighter, and looked at me. "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yup, that's me," How was it that everyone here knew my name. Oh right small town, no duh everyone knows my name!

"Here is your schedule, and a map of the school the highlighted buildings are the ones you will be in. They are marked off by your periods. If you have any questions then just ask a teacher or a student they will be glad to help." There was too much happiness in her voice. '_yea right'_ I thought. "Thanks" I plastered a fake happy smile on my face; trying to match her "happiness"

I grabbed the paper off of her desk and headed out the door. Looking at the map I made my way to what I assumed to be my first period class. I was right.

First, second, third, and forth period were very boring. I had mike in a few periods; I tried to ignore him: Key word _try_. This girl named Jessica; she introduced herself. I think she's a, well on first impression I thought she was really nice. It was nice of her to introduce me to some kids and herself. But afterwards… ughhh it was hell! She would not shut up about some boy named um I think it was Edward Cameron, no, um Edward Cu; Cullen! That's it. Edward Cullen. 

AHHHHH I thought I was going to die! She would not shut up about how hot he is and amazing he was. Ugh it got on my last nerves.

That's when some of the girls she introduced me, to came over yelling my name. I think I remember their names, Megumi, Michaela, Doan, Kilee, and Jasmine. Yea that was it.

I swear so far they were the coolest people I knew. They all fit in with each other. They were like best friends to each other.

Megumi had black overly curly hair. She always kept it up in a pony tail. She had a round face and dark brown eyes. Michaela had long brown hair, hazel eyes and an oval shaped face. Doan was Vietnamese she was rather short…like _really_ short. She had perfect straight black hair, and dark brown eyes she usually would have her hair down then a little piece in a bow. Kilee; she had light brown hair a heart shaped face, and brown eyes. In the sun her eyes were almost a yellow brown. Then there was Jasmine, she was short not as short but short; she had shoulder length dark brown with a tint of red straight hair. I forget what type of heritage she was but I will find out sooner or later.

"Earth to Bella; hellllloooo" Kilee was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes Kilee?"

"Well I and everyone else wanted to know if you wanted to sit at our overly cool, amazing Wacky table with us today at lunch." She took a breath. "Well that was a mouth full,"

I laughed a little at that. Well this beat looking like a fool when trying to find a place to sit.

"Sure." I really didn't know what to say.

"Coolieto" Megumi said "Well were going to lunch right now so let's go" She pointed over to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later then Jessica" I turned to say bye but she was already walking away.

"Bitch" Kilee said under her breath she and everyone else started walking away. Kilee didn't even turn around when she yelled over her shoulder "Bella are you coming or not?" I turned around and ran to catch up with then.

**AN: Well I FINALLY finished this chapter YAYAYAYAYA!! Yea I know that the whole thing was like a piece of crap but I wanted to get this up. I'm working on the part two maybe a part three but we will see. So again sorry for it being all messed up. If you want to see pictures of Megumi, (Meg-ew-mee) Michaela, Doan, (Dawn) Kilee, and Jasmine, then just go to my profile **

**the link is on there. Just know that they are all my friends and I'm not a junior like Bella in Twilight. So everyone looks younger!! But YA!! I will try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can!! -Ezz**


	4. An

Hey can someone tell me what Bella's schedule was and her teachers... I'm having a brain fart and i can't remember!!

Extra kisses to the ones who do!! -Ezz


	5. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Man Chapter 3!!

**Hey everyone guess who!!!!!!!! Lol any ways, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys rock!!!! Oh and I do have your tickets!!! JK so here is the next chapter!!! YAY!!!!**

**Oh and I would like to thank my Bestie reviewers**

**Mrs. EdwardCullen13 (Skyla Cullen)**

**TotalTwilightAddict**

**KylaCullen**

**Edwardsgirlfriend1**

**Ballerina93 **

**And**

**Frosty2by4 (which to my surprise is actually a guy!!!!!! {Yay to him for being the first male I've met on fanfic!})**

**I also recommend you read their stories!!!!! Now on with the story!!!! Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun**

I followed Kilee through the lunch line. Everyone else went to go sit at their table. It was really a poor selection that they had. Hamburgers, corndogs, pizza, nothing that I really wanted. I grabbed a salad and called it good.

Kilee had their "dinner" thing. It was rice with egg rolls and some other stuff. I guess I could have got that. We paid for our food and I followed her, (yet again,) to the table. We were pretty much the first ones in there so when we sat down and I noticed the incredibly beautiful group of people walking, no gliding over to a table less than five feet away from us; I did the Bella thing; I fell off my chair.

Laughter started back at the table.

"Clumsy Bella, she just got her first shot of the Cullen's and she already fell off her chair." Kilee started laughing after she said that but quickly stopped. I pulled myself up onto the other tables chair and glared at Kilee, but I quickly noticed that everyone had stopped laughing and the room had become dead silent.

I slowly turned my head to the right. I felt as if I was in one of those chick flicks where the girl who is trying to get popular or something is now being confronted by the bitch of the school. As my head turned the rest of the way around I noticed what had got the whole school quiet.

Standing right in front of me was the Cullen's. They were almost in a pyrimyd formation. In the front was a big muscular ok body builder looking man that had Topaz eyes and an emotionless face on. I didn't get to see the rest of the formation because they all split up and walked over to the other side of the table. Everyone was now on the other side, everyone but one. A boyish yet mannish looking person stood in front of me. His auburn hair was shaggy and in layers yet pieces were sticking up in the front. His topaz eyes suddenly started turning dark. He hadn't looked at me so when he looked down and I saw furry in his eyes, a little yelp escaped me. One I was trying so hard to keep in. I was guessing this was Edward Cullen because of the way all the other Cullen' were paired up on the other side.

When I looked back at his eyes they were almost a dark blackish yellow.

The hissing almost demonic voice that came out of his mouth surprised me the most. "Move you're in my seat." That was strange by the way Jessica had described his he wasn't suppose to talk to anyone and, even if he did she said he was always polite and kind. This was all the opposite.

My body moved even without my command and back over to where Kilee and everyone else were sitting. I grabbed my food and moved to the opposite side of the table and sat in between Megumi and Doan. I lifted the fork that had salad on it and began eating.

Everything went back to normal, and the chatting and gossiping about what had just happened started up. Slightly louder then before. Imagine what was going through their minds right now. Shudders.

"What the hell was that about?" Megumi suddenly asked. I just looked back down at my plate and began forking food in my mouth.

"I have no idea but that was definitely weird" Kilee answered.

"Well I think he's an ass" Jasmine suddenly spoke. That was the first I had heard of her. She had a high voice, like one of those preppy blond girls but it fit her. What she did next surprised me. She grabbed a fist full of rice and threw it straight across the table and it exploded on Edwards back. Little pieces of rice got caught in his hair. I don't think he even noticed.

That's when Megumi took a hand full of fries and threw it at his back. With incredible force I might add. One splattered upon contact and the others just bounced off and fell to the floor. That's when he turned around with a deathly glare in his eyes. They were now pitch black and anger was written everywhere on his face. "Oh shit" Kilee breathed out.

A growl almost snarl came rippling from his chest as he pulled his lips out showing his teeth. Almost like he was growling at us.

"Scatter!" Kilee yelled then everyone at our table got up and started running. I followed behind not knowing where we were going but just hoping to get away from there. We ran through a door and outside. The cool air felt good. I really didn't know what had happened but I tried to think it through, yet I failed miserably.

So much was running through my mind at this moment, I couldn't separate my own thoughts. So I blocked them out pulled out my I-pod and started listening to whatever song was on at this moment. I looked at the screen and it said:

Time is running out

Muse

I started humming along with the lyrics as I watched Kilee, Megumi, Jasmine, and Doan re-group and laugh about what was happening. I turned the volume full blast.

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out

I sat down on a rock near me letting the now forming mist cover me. Closing my eyes I moved my head and started singing along with the music again.

I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation

you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
Ooooohh yea, yea, yea, yea, yea

I hadn't noticed the crowed that was forming around me as I belted out the song. The music was so loud that it left no room for thoughts or sounds in my head.

you will suck the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh yea, yea, yea, yea, yea

As the song stopped I opened my eyes to see the now rather large crowed around me. I could feel my face go at least eight shades of red.

Four seasons by Vivaldi started playing but I quickly shut off my I-pod and put it way. I stood up tucking a lose piece of hair behind my face. When I pushed it behind my head my arm started to burn. I had forgot about my cuts on my arm tell then, and I was glad because I really didn't want to think about last night.

I walked past the curious faces and over to where Kilee and Megumi and everyone else in there group was standing. Once I reached them I asked:

"I wonder what everyone was staring at." They just shrugged their shoulders then the bell for fifth period rang and, we said our goodbyes and started in different directions. Well they did. I stood there looking like a complete idiot yet again!

I reached into my back pocket looking for the sheet that had my schedule on it. When I pulled it out and opened it I noticed that the fifth period was all blotchy like water had got spilled on it. So I couldn't tell where I was supposed to go. I had Biology this period. _'Damn' _I thought. '_Where is this room?' _ I looked around hoping for a sign but all I saw was a teacher walking away from where I was. I picked up my bag and started jogging to catch up to her. The jog turned into a full run. I was just scared that I was going to fall. Every time my foot hit the ground with oh so much pressure the bruises on my body would ache.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. The teacher turned around, it was a younger teacher probably in her early thirties.

"Yes?"

"Um…hi…I'm Isabella Swan, I'm New here and I was wondering where the biology class is?"

"Oh sure no problem; right over that way," She pointed to the building I had just run from. 'Are you serious' I thought 'I just came from this building!'

"Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I turned to run to the building. I reached the door and the late/tardy bell rang.

I opened it to a small hall way and a door to a room on the right side. I quickly walked over to the door opening it and slipping in. The teacher looked up said something which I paid no attention to and walked over to me. I handed him my slip and he signed it.

I looked around and noticed that Kilee was in this class. She was sitting in the back next to some blond girl with waist long hair. I also noticed that sitting right smack dab in the center of the room was an angry looking Edward Cullen.

"Go ahead and take the seat next to _Mister_ Cullen." I don't know what happened next cause it all happened so fast but I walked in front of a fan on my way to the desk, - don't ask me why they had one in the middle of September- Edward Cullen all of a sudden jumped out of his seat, and was next to me; I mean like all in my face, he pulled his lips back and did that like growling thing at me. Then almost like he was going to bite me leaned down to my neck and, that's where I blacked out.

**Ok so I am again very sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! I am working on a new story and all this stuff has been happening (you'll see if you check out my new story,) But if you have a question about why Edward jumped up in the middle of class why couldn't he restrain it; well you have to remember that Bella was attacked last night so the cuts on her arms are still fresh and open right up to her blood stream so that's why it was harder for our poor Eddie Boy. Any other Questions then ask away! - Ezz**


	6. Chapter 4

I awoke to the annoying shuffle of papers. I opened my eyes and light –way to bright light-came crashing in. I closed them but then opened them again: rapidly blinking you could say. There were light minty color walls surrounding me, then an open arch way.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows, as my sight focused. I could now see the different signs and posters that were scattered all over the walls.

Stuff about you immune system and your brain and heart. At first I thought I was still in the Biology class room but I soon noticed the little lady standing at the far counter through the arch way. Now I figured I was in the nurses' office. I flopped my legs off the bad and it made a terrible creaking noise as I did.

The lady looked over at me now, her eyes big and curious. She hurried over to my side not saying one word. She took my hand helped my off the bed.

"Are you ok darling?" Her voice matched the voice you would think came from a loving old grandma.

"Yes I'm fine. What happened?" That was a question I was confused on.

"How about you tell me? What was the last thing you remember?" What were we playing twenty Questions now? See even I'm asking questions in my mind.

"Umm… well… I remember going over to my seat in Biology then one of the students… I don't know, scared me I guess; but after that I don't remember."

"Well you hit your head pretty hard, after you fainted. I don't see why you would remember."

I touched the back of my head and sure enough there was a tender spot. I lightly pressed on it and immediately regretted it. Pain flooded though it and I let out a slight gasp.

"Don't do that sweetie, like I said you hit your head pretty hard, I'm surprised you still not unconscious." She took a deep breath and I let my hand fall.

"Your father. He was called and he's waiting in the lobby for you. I think he wants to take you home."

"Oh" was all I got out, that's all my mind was allowing to come out.

"Come on let's go out and tell him your fine now." She walked out of the little room and into a bigger one; it had about three little chairs next to the door. Sure enough sitting in the one farthest away from the door was Charlie.

He stood up as soon as the nurse came out. He looked like he was a father expecting his wife to give birth. But he wasn't; just a dad waiting for his daughter.

He came over and gave me a slight hug.

"She is free to go with you now Chief Swan. Now be careful she hit her head pretty hard."

"Oh yes I'll get her home and well just take it easy."

"Now Bella, if you start to feel dizzy of weak today then I recommend you go straight to the hospital." The nurse (I inquired now) spoke to me in clear words like I might not be able to understand her. I just simply nodded; and after that little movement Charlie and I walked out and headed home.

It wasn't until I got home that I remembered my car was still at the school and I needed to turn in my signed slip. I told Charlie but he told me not to worry about it that he would have one of his buddies drop it off later tonight. So I gave him the keys to it, and he headed back to work.

Oh believe me it wasn't that easy to get him to go back it took a lot of persuading and reassuring; but finally he agreed and left. I mean I couldn't blame him.

I had never expected my first day of school to be so…hectic! Or crazy, or weird, or everything it was. I couldn't get the sound that came off of _him_ when I went to speak with him. It was almost like a hissing noise. Well whatever it was, it was now scratched into my memory.

I put all of my school stuff away then walked down stairs. It was already getting dark outside, and it was only four thirty. Where did all the time go? Well Charlie will be home around six, so I should probably get dinner ready.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed all the ingredients to make rice and beans. My grandma had given me her recipe for making it so I thought for once I could use it.

I was cutting potatoes over the sink looking out the window; it was light enough outside that you could still see, but dark enough that everything looked like shadows. I looked back down to the potatoes, when something flickered by the window. So fast I thought it was just my imagination.

I didn't think much of it so I went back to cutting the potatoes. Then it happened again another flicker by the window. Now I knew I couldn't be imagining it.

I walked to the living room and looked out the window when the same thing happened but this time it was so close I could hear the _'swoosh'_ as it passed the window. I jumped back in fear and ran to grab the phone.

That's when I heard a knock at the door. My heart rate sped up so fast I thought I might pass out or it would jump out of my body. That's when there was another pound at the door. I slowly walked over to the door my phone in one hand and opened it.

Edward Cullen was standing at my door his eyes black as coal or even blacker. His lips pressed together in a tight line with almost an evil grin breaking the surface.

"Um… hi" I said with uneasiness. I was scared of him and I couldn't hide it.

A growl like sound rippled through his chest, and then he stepped forward. As he stepped forward, I stepped back. I kept on stepping back until my back found the arm of the chair. He just stayed in place, the same evil grin plastered on his face.

My heart rate sped up again, and then in the same millisecond he was right next to me. His body almost pressed up to mine. His head was next to my neck. I let out a startled scream. He put his lips on my neck and opened his mouth. I could feel his teeth breaking my skin. Tears started down my cheeks, and then there was a loud _'crack'_ as he was thrown off of me.

There was another person in a pouncing position over Edward. Edward was lying on the floor but in a second was quickly up and in the same pounce position. Both of them were facing each other. Another person or thing as I should put it was here now. Then a third, all three of them against Edward. In a millisecond the three were tackling Edward to the ground and then quickly running out the door. They were gone just as fast as they had come.

I touched the spot on my neck where he had bitten blood was pouring out of it, a fiery feeling came upon me and before I could do anything blackness took over. For the second time today.

**Well I am happy I got in two updates in the same night!!! It's 12:19 am and I'm sleep so I'm going to bed. Please tell me what you thought of it. I was in a hurry to get it finished so I will probably read it tomorrow and smack myself in the head, and say what were you thinking Ezz, that doesn't make sense at all. So just be prepared this chapter will probably change! Thanks again to all of my reviewers!!! LOVE YOU LOTS!!! GOODNIGHT!!!!!!!!! -Ezz**


	7. Chapter 5

'Kill me now' I thought. 'Let me die. Please send me to hell, just stop the pain, and stop the fire. Please, I'm begging'. The fiery feeling exploded through my neck. I could feel it seeping through my veins getting hotter and hotter every passing second.

It felt as if I was holding on to my life with a single thread. It was dark, not a sound not a reassurance of a presence. Just dead silence, making the pain a lot more than it should have been. I screamed, of at least tried to. I never knew if I did or not because my ears were betraying my brain not sending back the vocal sounds I had just made.

That tiny string was holding my life, holding me down but all too soon the sliver of string snapped. The fire that was in my veins stopped and I slipped into a world of utter nothingness.

Is it possible to die and yet not die at the same time? Random question I know sorry. I don't know what's going on I'm too petrified to look, so that's not going to happen for a while. Everything was coming back to me now. I could feel my hands and fingers as I opened and closed them. I could feel my toes wiggle as I moved them. I took a few deep breaths then heard someone talk.

"She should be waking up soon" It was a young man, late twenties early thirties, maybe.

"Yes in about a minute" a sweeter smaller bell sounding girl –which I assumed.-

"That's good" the man said "What Edward did for Ms. Isabella was way out of proportion, he started feeding, and for once I didn't think Emmet and Jasper could hold him off." When he said Edwards' name I froze. I was scared of him. I didn't want to see him. Why in the name of crows was he here? I could feel my own heart pounding in my chest at the mention of his name. I had to get out of here. I took a few more needed deep breaths and opened my eyes.

At first the light was blinding, but after a painful second, my eyes adjusted to the room around me. I was in a rather bright room, a yellow creamy colored wall stared back at me – not latterly but you get what I mean. - A glass shelf was against the wall, with two light green vases positioned neatly on either side. On the left was a soft brown couch and in the couch was a rather small way to familiar girl. Pixy face, hair black as night, eyes of gold, and face of an angle. Wait go back… Eyes of gold? The only people I saw with eyes of gold were the Cullen's. So this must be one of them. Well they were mentioning Edward earlier. Wow don't you feel smart Bella?

I quickly sat up. Way too quickly because the world became splotches of color and I quickly was overcome by dizziness.

"You should lay back down" said the male voice. I could finally match the voice with the face and it was like seeing a god. I'm serious I thought for a second I was looking at some type of god. Blond hair with a shiny overcoat. Gold eyes perfect flawless skin. He even seemed to be glowing, but then my eyes could be betraying me. I stayed sitting up there was no way I was going to lay back down when I didn't know where the heck I was.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to stay calm but my voice quivered when I spoke.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my daughter Alice Cullen" He gestured over to the pixy girl in the chair. Alice waved with a big smile on her face. "Hello Bella!" He voice sounded like bells softly ringing in the summer wind.

"H- hi?" I didn't mean for it to come out in a question but it did. "What am I doing here?"

Both Carlisle and Alice looked down at the floor.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in a low mumble. "What do you remember of two nights ago, when you were at home…alone making dinner?" Once he mentioned that I was overtaken with memories. The weird swooshing by the windows, the knock at the door, the un-welcomed visitor. The growl, the feel of his lips on my neck, the loud crack as he was thrown off of me and onto the ground. The three silhouettes that took away…Edward.

I small gasp came out of my mouth, one I didn't even try to keep back. My voice quivered with every word "I remember everything."

"Oh my" Alice sighed.

"What… What happened two nights ago?" I asked. "What the hell is going on?" I hated using fowl language but this time it just slipped out.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"You mean like, demons, pixies," I looked over at Alice when I said pixies. Then I looked back at Carlisle. "Or do you mean like werewolves, and Vampires?" I couldn't help but feel the air go tense as I said Vampires.

"Carlisle?" Alice spoke. Carlisle looked right into my eyes.

"Bella, I have many things I need to explain to you. Now this is going to sound strange. What I'm going to tell you…you're probably not going to believe…but I assure you, it's all true."

"Okay" I replied slowly

"Well," Carlisle began, "after you were attacked, we brought you here because I am not really an ordinary…person. And the man that bit you, he was not either." I wasn't catching on but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You see," He continued "I'm a…well, a vampire. The man who attacked you, he was also a vampire, and he bit you," he explained, hearing how absurd he sounded.

"Edward, you, a vampire? Really?" I scoffed; I couldn't help the small smile playing on my lips. "So then, I guess, if he bit me, then I'm supposed to turn into a vampire too, right? That's how the stories go," I said, almost laughing. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Cause I gotta be honest…it's kind of lame." I don't know where the all of a sudden power came from but I liked it and I kept on using it.

"Ok, seriously, what's going on? Has it really been two days? Because I really feel fine. I look fine. And I think, if you're done with your little story, that maybe I ought to be going. I do appreciate you helping me though…or whatever you did," I said, starting to stand.

"Wait…please, Bella, sit back down." She looked at before sitting again. "Like I said before, I realize this is all a little hard to believe. But two nights ago Edward bit you." Almost automatically my hand flew up to the spot on my neck where I had felt his lips. And there was a small crescent shaped mark, with dried blood and some slimy stuff over it.

"If you're a vampire," I started. "Then prove it."

"Alice?" Carlisle said before Alice looked up.

"Yes! Okay Bella I want you to follow me outside." She grabbed my hand and pulled me through a large room full of windows and out a mahogany door, before I could agree.

"Now us vampires-"

"Wait," I cut her off "you're a vampire to?"

"My whole family is. Like I was saying, us vampires, we can run faster than humans." At that moment she took off like a bullet. Once a still figure now a blur of color running around. She was so fast I didn't see her return. "I just ran around the whole house!" She said not even a hint of tiredness in her breath.

"Were a _lot _stronger than humans." She did an amazing jump over a river that went passing through the yard. Plus the river was like fifty feet wide! Then she disappeared through the trees. An ear splintering crack echoed through the air, as Alice returned with… a fully grown one hundred foot pine tree carrying it like it weighed as much as a baby.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; this had to be a dream.

"Oh my gosh!" I was absolutely speechless. "I get it… I believe you" I managed to get out.

"Okay good that was a lot faster than in my vision."

"Your what?" Did she just say vision?

"Oh my visions, you see some vampires have different powers some have none. Carlisle thinks it like a little part of your human life that you bring over to your quote dead UN quote side."

"So does everyone in your family have powers?" I asked.

"No, not everyone, only me, Jasper, and Edward. I can sometimes see the future, Jasper can feel, manipulate, and control emotions; and Edward, he can read minds, but he can't read yours for some reason." That made me feel good. I was immune to the scary vampire.

The sun all of a sudden shined through the trees, I didn't even notice that it was setting, but when it did, what I saw on Alice, was amazing. She sparkled, like a million diamonds were each one by one made and placed into her skin.

"The sun's setting. We should probably get you home now. It's getting quite late and Carlisle told your father that we would have you home tonight. Your dad is very gullible he thinks you and I had a sleepover. You know how much fun that would be. We totally should!" I met her gaze with a questioning eye.

"We'll see," I said but she was right I should probably get home. "Alice I think I am ready to leave now."

"Okay I'll just go tell Carlisle that I'm taking you home" In a flash she was gone and in another flash she was back.

"Okay let's go" As I climbed into the back of Alice's car I couldn't help but notice that the silver Volvo was missing. I didn't ask but I wondered.

Once home I yelled bye to Alice from the front door and walked in. I was soon greeted by Charlie in a bear hug and a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Bella I am so glad your back" he smiled

"Me to dad me to."

"I went to the liberty of ordering pizza; I didn't know when you would be back, so yea…" I smiled

"That's fine dad but I'm not hungry, I ate at the Cullen's before Alice brought me back."

"Oh, okay then. Well I'm just glad that you're making new friends already."

"Yup, dad I'm going up to bed I'm really sleepy." I wasn't but I didn't want to sit and watch football Seahawks vs. the packers. Woo hooo…

"That's fine, sleep well" I was up the stairs when he finished that sentence. I took a long hot shower put on a large tee shirt some pajama bottoms and lay in bed. I don't know how long I stared at the plain white ceiling but sinner then I thought I fell asleep. I had completely forgotten about the bruises cuts and danger I was going into, because for one night I wasn't the weirdest thing on my mind.

**AN: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but oh well I know the end is kind of rushed but my mom's yelling at me to get off the computer so I will try to start a new chapter tonight!! Lots of love to everyone!!**


	8. Chapter 6

I woke later that night, by a crashing sound near my window. I lay paralyzed in my bed. Whatever was out there was making a louder sound then I liked. I knew it couldn't be a raccoon, why; because you could very distinctively hear loud thumping footsteps; each like boulders crashing together. In the crack between the door and the floor light came flooding through, Charlie was awaken by the same noise. I was afraid that giving my presence away wouldn't help.

I jumped out of bed, as quietly as I could. Running to the door I only tripped twice: once over the covers that were somehow on the floor and second, over my pile of cloths I didn't bother picking up before I went to bed. I reached the door, I didn't open it but I did however knock on it.

"Dad?" I whispered as loud as I could. The Thumping was becoming quieter but faster like something was running. Perspiration was covering my forehead and the back of my neck.

"Bella" He spoke "What is go-"

"Dad!" I whispered yelled "Shhhhh! Now listen to me" I hissed. I was never use to being in control I was usually the sheepish coward but I think Forks is getting to my bravery.

"Don't say anything," I continued. "Turn off the hall light" I barley heard the muted footsteps then the light under the door was gone. There was a light knock on the door, which caused me to gasp and jump. So much for having courage. I opened the door to see my dad standing there in his pajamas with worrying eyes. We starred at each other for a fraction of a second the silence was becoming awkward. Wait, silence?

It was then I noticed how silent it was, there was no longer any sound of thumping outside. Nothing no rain, no wind, nothing.

Charlie and I both walked in silence to the window. I don't know why we did it felt as if my body was just being pulled that direction. We got there opened the blinds and peeked out. We were both expecting what happened next but it still scarred the shit out of us. A huge black silhouette flew out from the woods and to our house. We couldn't see it clearly, but it was shaking so fast, almost just as fast as Alice had ran/moved. It looked up at us, bright green cat like eyes looking straight at us. Then it jumped, it jumped straight on to the side of our house. We backed away from the window and shut the blinds as it rapidly clawed its way up to my window. I started running out of my room, but Charlie was stuck frozen at the window. I ran back and pulled on him. He had gained a little weight so it was hard to actually pull him out but I somehow managed to.

"Bella?" He asked, "What the Hell was that?" My dad usually didn't curse like this so I knew right away that he was scared.

"I… don't… know" My voice was barley a whisper now. There was a knocking sound again. But this time it was coming from my window. Both Charlie and I starred at my door wondering if it was safe enough to with hold whatever was there. We both knew it had no chance.

"Bells we need to…"

I heard my bedroom window shatter. It was here. It was inside my house. Charlie and I, both started running down the stairs; I fell stepping for the third step, and rolled the rest of the way down. My head was pounding once I got to the bottom. Charlie stopped and asked if I was ok. I was fine.

Charlie didn't bother locking the door as we escaped our house; he just slammed it tight. He pulled out his cruiser keys and unlocked it as we ran. I fell again scraping my knee pretty bad. I could no longer walk on it. I held my breath and didn't look down at it.

Charlie had the car door open as limped inside. I had barley shut the door before he pulled out of the drive way and was starting to speed somewhere.

Something caught my eye; I didn't dare want to look but my head slowly (with-out command) turned to the right. Running right next to our car was a skeleton looking face. Green eyes burned into mind and I yelled.

The car swerved, and then flipped. The impact of the crash was nearly as bad as I thought. The loud bang from the crash was ringing in my ears. And blood was rushing from my head to a puddle around me. My arm stung and hurt, there was so much pressure on it and it felt like someone was stabbing it. I tried to pull my arm out but it was stuck. I looked to see it stuck under the headboard from the front of the car.

There was a moan from the seat next to me. Charlie! I tried to turn my head, it hurt so badly, and I was steadily becoming dizzy. I wish I would have never turned to look because when I did I came face to face with Charlie's eyes frozen in a dead shock: blood dripping from the corner. I yelled an ear splitting scream.

"No Dad! No!" I was crying when my dad's body began to move. Jerky movements towards the smashed window. I heard the seatbelt snap just as it whipped me in the face. A throbbing, stinging, sensation pulsating all over my face. With a final jerky movement my dad was out of the car his body being dragged across the pavement, by a monstrous looking hand. When the body stopped being dragged I knew I was next. I closed my eyes but it didn't help because I saw the face, _its face_ like it had been imprinted on the inside of my eyelids. I opened my eyes and the same face on my eyelids was now in front of me. Its mouth opened to reveal three rows of rotten human looking teeth.

"I'm coming" it growled "your mine" The creature suddenly turned into Edward Cullen. He too opened his mouth a set of vampire fangs extended outward then the bit down into my neck.

I opened my eyes and my hands flew to my now burning neck. I looked around, I was still in my room, and my window was in one piece. It was all a dream, a very bad dream.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone just a quick answer questions A.N! I have had a lot of questions about Bella being bit by Edward. Examples…**

**Was the part where Bella became a vamp a dream?**

**If Edward bit Bella, why isn't she a vampire? Did he suck the venom back out?**

**Can you help me out here I'm really confused did she turn into a vampire?!?! Because vampires cannot sleep and she just did and the fact that she had a burning feeling through her whole body in the last chapter doesn't help**

**So here is my very long answer to some of your questions….*Deep breath* Bella was bitten by Edward because he couldn't hold himself back ( reason for that: she had the freshly open cuts on her wrist so the blood was already air born/ easier for Edward to smell and stronger to his senses.) The burning sensation is the venom starting to spread through her body, but it didn't, (I can't tell you why, it's explained later in the story and if I did tell you it would spoil everything)so Bella is still a human -Hence the Dream- She had to learn about the Vampires (the whole Alice and Carlisle chapter)because she had seen/remembered everything that had happened to her (Edward hissing, biting, ect...) I'm throwing this out here: Her dream is very important. Remember what "the creature" said at the end? "I'm Coming"..."You're mine" He's telling Bella the Truth. The "Nightmare Man" is coming... dun dun dunnnnnnn! (Sorry had to add that in!) **

**I hope I cleared up any questions. If you have any more just ask! Thanks again! –Ezz**

I franticly searched my body for any new fresh cuts or bruises. Nothing. I thought for sure with that dream, I would have something. Groaning I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. It was semi dark outside. Only a little bit of light seeped through the window. I turned my head to the right. 5:30am flashed in bright red numbers. School didn't start until 7:00am. Gahh! I'm not going to be able to sleep so I might as well do something with my spare time. I pushed the covers off myself and slumped out of my bedroom and down stairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up surprised when I entered the room.

"Bella, what are you doing up" He asked with his mouth half full.

"Oh…um I couldn't sleep very well, so I just decided to get up" I said pushing my hair out of my face.

"I thought I might have woken you up." He glanced to the right and I followed his gaze. A pile of towels was in the middle of the kitchen. "I kind of spilled the milk while poring this." He lifted his bowl and set it back down.

Short laughs escaped my mouth."Dad you really can't cook for yourself; how ever did you survive without me" I said a smile playing at my lips. He got up stretching his arms up and yawning.

"I really don't know, but I'm glad I have you now." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. Charlie was never the emotional type of person so I tensed a little when he hugged me.

"Me too" I sighed. "Me too"

Charlie left for work about a half an hour after breakfast. I ended up cleaning his bowel and the pile of towels up. Which kept my mind bust for about twenty minutes; but I still have almost an hour before school even starts.

Stretching my legs I got up from the lumpy couch and walked to the coat rack to grab my raincoat. Slipping the cool fabric on my arm I UN locked the door and stepped outside. There was a slight misty fog that hung eerie over the yard and whatever I could see of the horizon. Inhaling deeply I put my mind to work.

This much I knew for sure. The Cullen's were vampires. Plain and simple. That would explain a lot. Like how they didn't eat any food or how they seemed so distant. But if they didn't eat food what did they…. Oh no. why didn't I think of that. Vampires drink …blood. Does that mean that the Cullen's drink blood? For some reason I can't see them drinking human blood. But then again most people can't see me being haunted. There's a lot of stuff most people don't see.

When I was with Alice, she had the speed and strength. So then does all of the family have that? Well probably. But still I can't imagine it. And she was saying how she has visions? Does everyone have visions? No I asked that. Well I asked if everyone had powers. She said only her Jasper and Edward had powers. Gahh what were they?

The rain started to come down on me and I hurried back inside. The rest of my thinking would have to come later. I checked the clock 6:45. I guess I could go now. Grabbing my backpack I walked out the door and got in my car.

It only took me five minutes to get to school. I was one of the first there which was good because I had more time to myself. I'm actually afraid to be here. I don't want to face the Cullen's. So I set my eyes to frantically search the school grounds for any sign of them. I let out a sigh of relief when my search came up negative, but something did catch my eye. Kilee was standing near a telephone pole on the other side of the school grounds. It looked like she was taping a piece of paper up to it.

I opened my door and started walking towards her to see what she was doing. I left my backpack in my truck so I would have to go back to get it before school started. I scanned the school parking lot again while walking to her just to make sure it was safe still.

I reached Kilee in a matter of seconds and tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and squeaked dropping a bunch of papers then turned around to face me.

"Oh Bella!" she put her hand across her heart like it would stop it from jumping out of her chest. Her usual brown cheerful eyes were puffy, red, and filled with sadness. Tears escaped her eyes falling rapidly.

"Kilee what's wrong?" I didn't think I scared her that bad. She looked down at the fallen papers that were scattered around us. Then I read the papers bold letters.

**MISSING!**

**Have you seen her? **

**Mychaela Barrientos.**

Under her name was a school picture of Mychaela. The girl I had just met. Kilee started letting out loud sobs." She's been missing for two days. No one's seen her" Kilee said between sobs. I gently put my hand on Kilee's shoulder.

"It'll be ok" I tried to reassure her. "We'll find her!" I wondered why my dad hadn't said anything about this to me.

"Here" She said, and handed me an elegant navy blue envelope with a gold stenciled design around the edges. My name was written in calligraphy across the front.

"It's an invitation for my birthday. I might not have it though… If we can't find Mychaela by then." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Everyone's invited."

"Oh thank you." I tried to smile and lighten up the mood a little but my smile felt to force and I quickly just stopped.

"All the information is on the inside. If you have any questions just find me." She bent down and picked up the fliers. "I have a few more to pass out and more fliers to put up. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yea, of course" She smiled a little then walked away. My eyes followed her then widened as I saw who she was walking to. She smiled and handed the small pixie a blue envelope just like mine. Alice smiled then nodded. And with that Kilee walked away to another group of people. Who I don't know because my eyes were frozen on the group she had just been at. All four of them stared back at me. Four? Yes four; one bronze haired, gold eyed boy was missing. Edward. I sighed in relief but then was curious. His car hadn't been at the Cullen's house. Was he still gone?

Alice started walking towards me but with the coward I was I quickly turned around and walked away.


	10. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ THE AN: Hey guys and dolls I have really bad news, I'm not sure if I want to continue this story… I loved the Idea a while back but I'm just stuck now, I have no running brain right now. I don't want to completely give up on this story so I'm thinking about just putting it aside and maybe coming back to it! I want to hear what you have to say… Here is what I had started for this chapter I never finished it, I would of but I don't remember where I was going with it. So sorry again and I love you all!**

I knew it would have been easy for Alice to catch up with me and talk but I think she got the idea I didn't want to talk. Finally people are starting to understand. I walked into first period and sat towards the back left corner and opened the invitation Kilee had given me.

_Isabella Swan_

_You are formally invited to Kilee Vega's sweet 16!! The theme is a masquerade ball._

_Where: School gym._

_When: A Week from now. 8:30pm-12:00am (the school won't let us stay any later____)_

_Why: Because you haven't partied like this in a long time…_

_RSVP: ehhh just show up._

_Note: Girls must wear a dress… Guys' just look good no jeans. Ha-ha_

_P.S MUST HAVE A MASK!!! OR ELSE YOU'RE NOT COMING IN!!!!_

From what I knew of Kilee this letter seemed really typical. If I go, if the party is still on, then that means I'll have to wear a dress…gulp but at least I can hide behind a mask.

"I know everyone is excited about Kilee's Birthday Party" Mr. Mason started. Ha that's one way to get everyone's attention. "But we need to start, in today's lesson, will be going over the Boston tea party…"

Ok I swear I've learned about the Boston tea party for the last, ten years.

"Now I'm going to trust you can split into five groups of, well at most six." He seemed to ponder that mathematical equation for a sec. "Yes that shall work. Then I will pass out these play form to each group and you will select who gets what part and then perform in front of the class."

Perform, in front of the class….me? Oh dang. At that moment the class door opened. All eyes were turned to see who it was and, well I found it a big surprise. Mychaela walked in with her books and stuff. She quickly handed a note to Mr. Mason and sat it the open desk next to me.

"Where have you been?" I practically hissed at her.

"Um, out." She said but she hesitated.

"Out? What do you mean out, you've been gone for the last two days. Kilee's been putting up flyers everywhere crying her eyes out 'cause she had no idea where you were. "

"When you hate who you live with its best to escape sometimes." Not when there are vampires out there that might drink blood. I thought.

"No it isn't you have to stay with your family-"

"My mom's not my family. Bella there is so much you don't know about anyone here." She was practically screaming now and all attention was on us.

"Ladies would you like to take this outside?" Mr. Mason Interrupted.

"No" both of us said together.

"We just had a misunderstanding" I said.

"Yea, sorry." Mychaela agreed. Well I know I don't know a lot about everyone here. But I did know stuff about people that others didn't know, and with how, different that group of people were. Ha there was no way in hell I was going to tell. I just want to keep people safe. That's it, is it so bad to try to help.

I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad. The dreams of which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. If others could just feel what I'm feeling, then they'd know, it's a very very mad world. Yet like people at a masquerade ball. Everything and everyone is hidden behind a mask.

Lunch came rather fast. I sat with Jessica and some of her friends, that boy Mike sat with them to. I figured that out the hard way. I needed to keep an eye out on the Cullen's, so I guessed sitting on the opposite side of the room would help me in being inconspicuous. I was so wrong.

"Bella you know the whole Cullen Family is staring at you." Jessica whispered in my ear.

"Yea Jess, I know" and I'm pissed off about it too. I could feel there icy cold stares making holes on my back.

"I'm heading to the library I need to do research on the Boston Tea Party" I said

"Ohhh do you have that assignment to, gosh this totally sucks" she said.

"Yea" I grabbed my tray and walked out. I was doing a really good job of ignoring the Cullen's, but speak of the vampires and a vampire may show. Not only was I expecting it sooner or later (hoping for later) but I knew which one it would be to.

Alice stood in front of the library entrance her small body somehow managing to block both doors.

"I've been expecting you" she said in a small voice. Ok that was so Vampire cliché.

"Yea and somehow I knew you'd be here to, maybe you physic ability is rubbing off on me."

"Ha ha very funny Bella" she said half heartedly.

"Thank you, thank you"

"Are you going to Kilee's Birthday Party?" She asked.

"Um I still don't know yet, mind filling me in."

"Oh you're going alright" and evil smile danced across her lips. "Everything will be perfect. Oh and chose the second one, and go with flats." Then she walked away. Talk about weird. What second one? So I'm going to the party. Great. As of now I am seriously considering not going. I mean I could just stay home; no one would miss me right?

"I will drag your butt there if I have to" Alice was suddenly by my side. I screamed…

"I was kidding" I said in a no duh kind of way.

"Good, on Saturday, you're not going anywhere so I think you should come with me to Seattle to go shopping for our dresses. I like the blue one…" She got quieter and I didn't make out what she was fully talking about.

**Thats where it ends sorry again...**


End file.
